


Dreams Of You (Loki x reader)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki has nightmares, Mutant, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Nightmares, the reader fixes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You have the power to control thoughts, dreams, memories, and emotions. So after of hearing Loki’s scream-filled nightmares, you sneak into his room and stay for the night, leaving before the sun raises. Loki wakes up confused about the good sleep he has.
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 126





	Dreams Of You (Loki x reader)

If anyone ever asked you your biggest weakness, you wouldn’t have to think about it. You knew what it was. You were hyper aware of it since it caused you to make stupid decisions with bad consequences. Your biggest weakness was wanting to help people at all costs.

When you were younger, you always talked about wanting to be a doctor when you grew up, since you thought it was the most direct way of helping the ailing humanity. Your family always thought it was the superhero craze that kids had, and that you’d grow out of it. To their dismay, you grew up the same. You were nice, too nice at times, and you wanted to help people. In your opinion, no one deserved to be in pain or worry for too long, and if you could do anything to help them, you would.

When you turned 25, you discovered your ability to manipulate emotions. You could make anyone happy, sad, angry, frustrated, at will. Picked up soon after by SHIELD, life was a whirlwind for the next year, and now, as you looked at New York City from the wide expanses of glass in the Avengers Tower, you couldn’t help but marvel at how much life had changed for you.

But despite all those changes, you never stopped helping people, your desire to do so never quenched, and now, you had labeled it as a weakness. It cost you to make stupid decisions every day. And today was no different.

It was around midnight, and you stared at the closed door in front of you. You knew Loki was asleep on the other side, a troubled sleep addled with nightmares. His past hadn’t done him good, and he still suffered every day. You knew you could relieve his pain. You also knew you had to cross a boundary in order to do so.

But then again, it’s called weakness for a reason.

The door didn’t make a sound as you opened it, stepping into the room slowly. Loki’s hard breathing occupied the silence, he was kicking at something while he slept, and you felt your heart go out to him.

You sat, very slowly and quietly, at the edge of the bed. Loki lay on his side, facing you. You reached a hand up to hover over his head by a few inches, and a very dim blue glow appeared just below your fingers.

You watched as the creases on Loki’s forehead disappeared, how his breath evened out and slowed. You worked to push the malicious feelings in his mind away, and replace them with a calm you found way back in his brain.

And if you had to stay there until the sun started to peak out from the sky, only to slip out silently so he wouldn’t wake, no one had to know.

You had another weakness, one that you didn’t openly admit.

Your weakness was Loki.

It was why you went to his room every night from then on, sitting at the edge, your arm hovering over his head until it cramped and until the sun rose the next morning. For the rest of the day, Loki would look well rested, calm and much more energetic. That was your fruit for your efforts. And it was very sweet.

Of course, staying up all night with Loki meant you only got to sleep for two or three hours after dawn. And it was taking a toll on you. You’d catch yourself tired and weary as you sat by his side, watching his chest rise and fall. Occasionally, you’d jerk awake when he’d squirm where he lay. It was a risk now, and you didn’t know what to do. Leaving him alone to sleep meant risking him having terrible nightmares. So you just kept doing what you always did and hoping disaster wouldn’t ensue.

Disaster did ensue.

It was a Friday night, three weeks into your little therapy trick. You had returned from a local mission, and you were tired beyond belief. If you had thought it through, you would have maybe not gone to Loki’s room today. But you were stupid, so you did.

Of course, you fell asleep.

You were woken with a start to someone shaking you. You looked up, wide-eyed at a shocked Loki next to you on the bed.

“What are you doing here?” He sounded incredulous, as if you on his bed was a crazy scenario to occur.

It probably was, out of context.

You jolted upright, standing and backing away from him to a respectable distance. Your brain was nowhere near awake, scrambling to string words together.

“I um..” I fiddled with your fingers.

“You..” Loki’s expression changed from shock to comprehension. Fuck.

“You’re why I’ve been sleeping soundly.” His voice was low. You stared at him, unable to speak. “You’ve been…. How long?”

“Three weeks.” You mumbled.

He breathed in and it was silent for a full minute. “Why?”

You looked at him, not knowing what to say. How to say it.

“Because you don’t deserve it.” You whispered. “Because you were betrayed, lied to and tortured. You shouldn’t have been.” Your brain was still waking up, so of course, you didn’t think as you spoke. “Because I love you.”

As soon as it was out of your mouth, you regretted it.

You didn’t look up as you heard shuffling, not even when you saw feet enter your line of vision. Pressure of Loki’s fingers under your chin made you look up at him. His expression was indecipherable.

Then, he laid a kiss, just at the corner of your mouth.

You sucked it a breath as his lips lingered there, pressed to your skin. Your heart was pounding so hard you were sure he could hear it. Slowly, the smallest hint of a smile crossed his features.

“May I take you to get breakfast with me today?”


End file.
